


Chasing Peacocks

by gnarf



Series: Drarroploly 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Animagus, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Lucius Malfoy, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: When Harry ranted one too many times about fancying Draco, Sirius took the matter into his own paws.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarroploly 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023280
Comments: 31
Kudos: 295
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Chasing Peacocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/gifts).



> Thank you to my lovely and amazing beta ladderofyears 😍 I love you Emma!
> 
> Le I gifted this to you in the hope you'll enjoy it 💜 lots of hugs
> 
> This is my fourth entry for Drarropoloy 2020  
> I landed on Eeylop's Owl Emporium which included the prompt 'A pet or stray animal brings Harry and Draco together.' 
> 
> This is a far stretch but technically Draco sees the dog as Harry's pet, sooo... 😂
> 
> Enjoy 💜

* * *

_Potter,_

_your dog is here. I have no idea how it found its way to the Manor, but I'd appreciate you coming over to pick it up._

_It's chasing the peacocks and father is nearly as upset as the damn birds._

_Enclosed is a picture just so you can make sure it's really him._

_Regards,_

_D. M._

* * *

Harry stared at the picture of Sirius or, should he say, Snuffles, chasing peacocks. He was followed by Lucius Malfoy who was in far more distress than Draco's words had said.

Rolling his eyes, Harry used his Floo to get to Wiltshire.

He had no idea what Sirius was doing over there. The reason was probably stupid and Remus would die of shame when Harry told him.

"Draco?" There was no answer so he decided to go to the gardens, confident he'd find them there.

Harry knew his way around the Manor. He had been visiting it for years. Draco was his best friend, they had shared a dorm for seven years and they worked the same position nowadays too.

Though there was the little problem of Harry's huge crush on Draco.

Suddenly he realised what Sirius was doing here. This useless son of a two-legged kneazle!

Only yesterday Harry had been ranting to him about the entire Draco situation, knowing that he could trust Sirius with his life and now this betrayal!

Opening the big glass door that led to the gardens, Harry watched in horror at the picture in front of him.

Sirius was chasing the peacocks, Mr Malfoy was whining as he ran after all of them. Sirius dived ahead, outwitting Mr Malfoy entirely.

Draco stood there, shaking his head.

What a nightmare.

"How long has this been going on?" Harry asked as he reached Draco.

"Thirty minutes. Watching father with this is every bit as funny as when I told him I was sorted into Gryffindor. But he's old, so you should call for Snuffles and end this before father dies." Draco snorted.

"He won't listen to me until I do something rather stupid," Harry sighed.

"Surprise me. There's nothing much you could do after all this time that'd shock me."

Draco turned to smile at him, and Harry's heart started to beat ten times faster.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Years! It's been years! And now he had to admit his crush in order to save Lucius Malfoy from a heart attack.

"Would you fancy a date? With me? A real one, I mean." Harry felt his face burn.

He couldn't look at Draco. If he said no Remus had to get a new dog. He didn't want to see their friendship end like—

"Look at me, you absolute moron. How long?"

"Uhm. A few years," Harry admitted quietly, looking at Draco's flushed face.

"WE COULD HAVE BEEN MARRIED BY NOW YOU PRAT!"

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
